La Pasión de Los Perros
by Saffron Panther
Summary: Gidget daydreams of just how the day she finally shows Max how she feels might go down. Okay, maybe it gets a little telenovela dramatic, but surely you can't blame a Pomeranian for trying?


_The nonexistent camera slowly descends from the ceiling of the lush apartment living room. Atop the white couch that steals its focus, a white Pomeranian–our dear heroine Gidget, with a little pink bow–awakens from her morning nap. While she stretches her forelegs, the curtains pull back, permitting just the right amount of sunlight into the room. She blinks and smiles as the title–_ LA PASIÓN DE LOS PERROS, _in a pink, Blackradder ITC-like font_ – _fades into the nearby wall. Her ears pleasantly ring with a tasteful saxophone piece._

 _Our dear heroine moves from the couch towards a stack of pillows stacked beneath the window. With a cute little grunt, she leaps atop the stack and settles before the glass. Across the way, her eyes fall upon another apartment. Just in time, too! Here comes Max, walking so gracefully into the room. A white and brown terrier of such confidence! Gidget sighs and gently strokes the window with her right forepaw._

" _Mi amor, my Max," Gidget whispers in an affected Hispanic accent. "The way he walks into a room with those four strong legs, the way he smiles, the way he so gallantly assists his owner…"_

 _On cue, Gidget's heroic interpretation of Max assists his human owner, Kaite. He reveals her lost cell phone, television remote, and heavy bag of money–all from under her couch and all with a heroic flair. Katie beams and lifts Max in the air. He licks her face. She laughs._

 _Gidget flutters out another, far more romantic sigh. But, after a few tragic seconds of reflection, she dramatically turns from the window. "When do I tell him? How do I tell him? How do I confess my love to the dog whose kindly deeds and athletic figure fill my heart with delight? How? HOW?"_

 _For her nonexistent television audience, Gidget feigns a swoon and brushes the back of her right forepaw over her forehead. Behind her, Max somehow, heroically lifts the couch to reveal more lost effects, to Katie's joy. Gidget's face eases. The tasteful saxophone returns to her ears, underscoring her grand recovery!_

" _My time will come!" she declares, pumping her right forepaw with resolve. "One day, I will tell my Max, my brave and noble canine, just how much he means to me! One day, he will end these pains that torment my poor heart! And one day, I will–!"_

" _You're doing it, again," says a blunt, offscreen voice._

 _The saxophone music abruptly stops. Gidget's face falters. The sardonic source of the intrusion is revealed! The nonexistent camera moves to reveal the fat cat, trying to crawl into the apartment through another window. She flips over and lands onto her back. A Spanish laugh track, never before employed in the history of this programa, erupts in Gidget's ears, while the cat struggles to get back onto her feet…_

The white Pomeranian chuckled nervously. "Uh…how much of that did you hear?"

Chloe stared impassively. "The whole thing. I'd say I'm concerned, but it's not really any of my business. Although the theme music's new."

Gidget stared at her forepaws, fighting hard not to blush. She turned back to the window. Unlike her telenovela projection of reality, Max simply ran and barked around Katie's legs like an excited puppy. The couch remained where it was, perhaps still hiding her lost effects. Although the heavy bag of money seemed doubtful.

Chloe rolled her eyes, but remained where she was. Despite the sarcastic front, a little part of her was concerned about Gidget's…habits. That was probably the best word for it, since "obsession" probably would rile the pampered puffball. Nevertheless, she remained stonefaced where she stood, while Gidget attempted to recompose herself and smoothen out her fur.

 _She actually thinks he's gonna notice,_ Chloe thought, while Gidget straightened her bow. _Well, I guess if it helps her through the day. Dogs are so needy._

Across from them, Katie departed through the front door, leaving Max to wait obediently for her return. Gidget took a few deep breaths and readied to unlatch and raise the window. So would begin Unsuccessful Attempt Number…she lost count at this point. Oh, well, that didn't matter. What mattered was that she remained determined, which would surely push her so much closer to that one special day! Gidget's forepaws settled on the latch.

"You realize he's not gonna look over, right?"

Gidget paused, before turning back to Chloe. "What do you mean?"

The cat sighed. "Call me crazy, but I doubt he's gonna look over, notice that little bow of yours, and fall head over heels."

Gidget's face faltered. "It could happen. I just need to be patient. I need to wait for the right moment."

"You need to get out of this place and actually _go_ to him, if you're serious about this."

The Pomeranian paused. _Leave_ the apartment? Was the time right for that? No, she couldn't leave. The time wasn't right. Besides, if she left, she wouldn't get back in time for the daily capítulo of _La Pasión de la Pasión_. Or the perfect seating for her viewing of Max's daily walk. Leave the apartment? Pfft. Absurd. The time just wasn't right.

Chloe shook her head and uprooted herself. She had been to Gidget's place before, and knew there was always some delectable dish hiding in the fridge. Her last visit scored her a rotisserie chicken with garlic-roasted potatoes. The cat stepped across the kitchen floor and approached the stylistic black obelisk of a refrigerator. She propped open the door and stared in awe at a generous sushi rack in plain sight.

Gidget resumed watching Max, who was caught in his own daily ritual of monitoring the door for Katie's return. A little smile crept back onto her face. When the time was right, she would definitely tell Max that she admired his determination. Sure, she loved her owners, as well, who fed her gourmet food, gave her a special seat at the table, and valued her input on New York politics. But Max's devotion shone in such a way that it exceeded hers. Something was really admirable about that, the way he'd attentively wait for Katie to return. So cute.

As was that little butt of his, but Gidget would never admit _that_. At least, not yet.

 _Maybe I should try something new_ , the Pomeranian considered. _I usually just ask him how he's doing. I mean, I don't want to disturb his important work, but maybe Chloe's right. He really doesn't seem to notice._

As Gidget contemplated this, Chloe ascended to the marble counter and stretched her comically thin legs to reach the sushi rack. Much to her horror, the fish-smelling tray of delights almost went spiraling to the floor. Unnoticed by Gidget, Chloe successfully landed her catch, took a deep breath, and began to inhale its contents. The cat paused only for a moment, to regard a strange dab of green. Wiping away a couple rice grains growing a mustache under her nose, Chloe lapped it up.

On cue, Gidget conveniently resumed her reverie, sighing and smiling fondly at Max. Behind her, Chloe violently gagged and convulsed, knocking the precious sushi rack into the sink. The fat cat grabbed at her face, suddenly overheated by the cursed dab of green. She coughed and slammed her forelegs against the marble countertop, nearly toppling a high-end blender. Chloe clutched at her inflamed throat and dramatically fell backwards into the sink. And the pièce-de-résistance concluded with her errant hindleg kicking on the cold water.

The Pomeranian snapped out of her daydream, just as Chloe was wrapping her mouth around the faucet head. She let out a little sigh and lowered her face to her forepaws. Max continued watching the door, quietly talking to himself. Gidget had heard him often enough that she followed his lead with a sad sigh. "I miss her so much." Who could blame him? From what she had seen, Katie was a pretty devoted human…

 _The reasons varied as to why Max had boldly walked onto the fire escape outside, on such a terrible day. Some said it was because Sweetpea was chased by an angry seagull. Some said it was because Mel had nearly chased a bouncing red ball to his doom. And a minority said it was because some bird had_ dared _to try and defecate on his beloved owner. Whatever the reason, Max bravely charged out onto the fire escape for this bold adventure._

 _But, woe, his daring act was rewarded not with praise and hugs and licks from his secret admirer, but by a closed window. His owner gone, Max was trapped on the fire escape as rain started to pour. He barked, loud and strong, and pounded his gallant forelegs against the glass. But, alas, the canine hero just could not achieve shelter from the storm. And this was after he ran around in circles and shielded his head–surely as an extension of his brave plan._

 _Gidget watched helplessly, brushing one forepaw against the glass. Her forelegs jabbed at the latch. She had to help him! She had to call out to him! Or, better yet, she had to offer him shelter in her home! She had to do something! Anything!_

 _Unfortunately, a crack of cruel thunder and lightning broke our young heroine's resolve, and sent her fleeing behind the couch._

 _She recovered, and saw that courageous Max was still on the fire escape. He was calm, patiently waiting by the window even as rain continued to bombard his back. Gidget's heart rose. Even with the wicked weather blasting in the distance, Max didn't try to hide. (Not that he had a lot of places_ to _hide, but you get my point.) He was just so brave!_

 _And his valiant efforts were not in vain. Like magic, his human returned far earlier than expected. Why? No one was sure. (Who could predict the behavior of humans?) But as she reappeared, Max made another heroic effort to resound his loud, strong bark against the weather. The rain picked up, and Max only got louder and stronger. His human saw him quickly and unlatched the window. Soon, our young hero had been safely returned into the apartment. And, her heart elated, Gidget watched as his owner rewarded her Max with a warm blanket and they sat together on the couch. Such devotion…_

Gidget smiled.

Chloe, in the meantime, managed to pull herself out of the sink and walked towards Gidget. She settled herself to the dog's left and licked her right foreleg. "So, just the usual stalker routine?"

Gidget turned to Chloe to glare, but couldn't help but stare at the slice of tuna sashimi clinging to her temple. "Um…"

The cat glanced up and swatted at the sashimi slice, until it peeled away from her fur and landed on the floor. Chloe wasted no time in devouring it, and resumed her usual look. "Your people are sadists."

Gidget resisted chuckling. "You ate the wasabi, didn't you?"

Chloe's stoic demeanor briefly permitted a disgusted grimace. "Humans. They find new ways to torture themselves." She glanced over towards Max. _What a surprise. He's still there. Dogs._ She turned back to Gidget. "So, when is that one day gonna come?"

The Pom once again fought the blush rising in her cheeks. "Um, well, that was just…I like to think about what might happen, all right?" She stared at her forepaws like an ashamed pup.

Chloe eased a little. "Relax, I'm just wondering. But you're gonna have to tell him, one of these days."

"I know." Gidget shifted her forepaws. Her muzzle shuddered a little. "Chloe, am I a stalker?"

The cat's stoic demeanor permitted another uneasy expression. "Well…I guess not technically, since you don't leave your place. You do watch him a lot, though. And I've heard you claim he was your boyfriend, at least once."

A nervous chuckle died in Gidget's throat. "Maybe I did exaggerate a little."

Chloe resumed her stonefaced expression and looked at Max. Across the way, Max had broken his usual doorwatching routine with an erratic run around the apartment. Perhaps Gidget couldn't be blamed too much, when the object of her affections was also lost in his own little world. Although his likely didn't try to emulate those melodramatic human TV shows.

The cat sighed. "I'm gonna regret this, but how do you think that special day will go down?"

Gidget's face eased into a little smile. "I'm not one-hundred-percent, but I think it'll start with some sweet music."

 _The saxophone music from before pipes into the room. Chloe looks at the ceiling, growing increasingly concerned where this is going. Behind them, the window magically opens, allowing more heavenly light to pour inside._

" _I'll know the special day…" Gidget declares, once again affecting a Hispanic accent for this moment, "when I hear his voice calling for me…"_

" _Why are you talking like that?" the worried cat asks._

 _But before Gidget can explain her inexplicable accent change, it happens! From outside, Max calls to her! He actually calls to her! "Gidget! GIH-JEEEEEEEET!" And before Chloe can turn around, Gidget excitedly, righteously runs to the window, nearly knocking the fat cat onto her back._

 _The nonexistent camera moves out, giving us a breathtaking (and possibly quite acrophobic) shot between the two apartment windows. Max leans expectantly (and uncharacteristically) outside his window. Gidget follows his example, her face utterly adorable and jubilant (and marketable, too). The Juliet sees her Romeo! And her tail wags!_

 _Max makes the first move, using the most Louis C.K. suave tone he can muster. "Hey, there."_

 _Gidget responds with a simple, incredibly Jenny Slate flirty, "Hey."_

 _Max brushes his right forepaw along the sill. An irresistibly sexy smile curls onto his face. Can our poor Juliet handle this intensity? "Gidget, we've been neighbors for so long, now. But I now realize we're too far apart…"_

 _Barely able to restrain herself, our dear heroine replies with a simple, "Yes?"_

 _His smile now sly and award-winning, Max nods. "Let's fix that, shall we?"_

 _Our dear heroine's mind is nearly blown! All she can respond with is a simple, "YES!"_

 _Max nods and slips back into the apartment. But before Gidget's mind can even entertain any evil doubts about his character, he returns in a flash, crouches low, and leaps through the open air. Everything in this cherished moment slows down. But the recording studio, at Gidget's personal (and insistent) request, puts emphasis on his waving ears. And his outstretched forelegs. And how effortlessly he crosses the distance between–_

" _You know he can't jump that far."_

 _The perfect moment ruined by the fat cat's unwelcome reality check, the scene completely freezes. Max perpetually hangs halfway between the two apartments, handsome brown eyes turning glossy and doll-like. Gidget's look of excitement unfreezes into a disappointed frown. "Well, I'm sure he could. But how about…?"_

 _Our dear heroine gets a do-over. The scene resets, returning her Romeo to the relative safety of his apartment. Before those evil doubts can once again try to sway her, Max, with a couple very heroic grunts, returns with a bridge cobbled out of everyday items. Gidget steps back and watches. One end, edged with forks and a repurposed grabber, perfectly clicks onto her windowsill. What ingenuity! Flashing her that award-winning smile, Max grandly makes his way across._

" _Just a little something I put together in my spare time," he humbly explains. "And it's all recycled from things Katie doesn't use anymore. I just had to wait for the right moment."_

 _Gidget eagerly awaits her beloved. Her forepaws stamp with anticipation. He's halfway across! Soon, he'll be with her, where he belongs!_

" _Since when has Max ever done something like that?"_

 _At the sound of the cruel cat's voice, a yardstick, serving as one of the bridge's main supports, suddenly snaps in half. Max's suave demeanor breaks into an all-too-familiar OH CRAP expression. The scene freezes just as the bridge gives way. Gidget watches in utter HORROR as Max starts to fall–_

" _CHLOE!"_

"I'm just saying. He's not the most inventive dog out there," Chloe replied.

Gidget sighed, trying to calm herself. "I know, but…you asked."

"I know, and I said I know I'd regret it." Chloe's stonefaced expression eased. "Listen, I know he means a lot to you. Dogs can be needy creatures–no offense. But you have to admit, he barely even notices you exist."

The Pomeranian hung her head. "I know. But Max has helped others, before. He got you down from those curtains, when your claws got stuck. He rescued Sweetpea, when _you_ tried to eat him." Gidget briefly shot the cat an accusatory glare.

Chloe rolled her eyes. _They're never gonna let that go, are they?_

Gidget stepped down from the window and paced around the room. "Max is a good dog. And maybe he doesn't quite notice me the way I'd want him to–not that there's anything _wrong_ with that–, but I'm not gonna give up. I just…I don't know when that day'll come."

The cat's face slackened into a sympathetic frown. "I'm sorry, but that day's only gonna come if _you_ do something about it."

Gidget considered. An idea crossed into her cute, little brain.

Chloe watched with caution as the Pomeranian's eyes and smile widened. "What are you thinking?"

"Of course! I should have known all along! A grand romantic gesture–that's _exactly_ what I need! Like when Alejandro braved through a vicious storm to save Elena, when her boat got stranded on the waves! Yes, of course!"

The cat stared. "And what, exactly, would you do as a "grand romantic gesture"?"

Chloe immediately regretted her words, as Gidget darted towards her. "I know _just_ the thing! I gotta rescue him! Just like I could have done that one time, when he was stuck out in the rain, but couldn't! If I rescue Max, he'll notice me, and I'll impress him, and it'll be so great!"

"And how exactly would you do that?" Chloe then slapped her forepaws over her mouth, as Gidget's face beamed. _Me and my big mouth._

 _Inexplicably, Gidget now stands atop the edge of the roof, looking down as the weather rages around her. She's completely undeterred by the rain and wind upsetting her finely groomed fur and bow. Chloe, her unwilling accomplice, stares in utter terror at the sudden change of scenery. Especially as a massive lightning bolt streaks across the sky, spooking the poor fat cat into hitting the deck._

 _Oh, no! Below, Gidget spots her beloved Max on the fire escape, just like that fateful day. He tries bravely-but vainly to get back inside his apartment. Unfortunately, a lightning bolt strikes the upper supports of the fire escape. With a terrible jerk, it begins to buckle under his weight and leans dangerously outward. NO, this cannot be!_

 _Fear not! Gidget stomps her right forepaw with resolve. "Don't worry, Max!" she calls against the storm. "I'm coming!"_

 _Chloe recovers soon enough to spot Gidget making her dramatic, promo-worthy leap off the roof. Much to her own surprise, the fat cat darts after her without a second thought. "Gidget, what are you doing?!"_

 _Fully concentrated on rescuing her beloved Max, Gidget expertly navigates her way down. She lands atop and jumps off bricks that jut out! She grinds fire escape railings, sparks firing beneath her forepaws! She bounces off a miniature American flag pole, gallantly flying as the banner waves grandly behind her. (Above her, however, Chloe's performance is less than stellar. She slips from the bricks and railings, and then fails to cling to the flag pole for dear life.) For a moment, the Pomeranian's mind is riddled with fear. But no matter! Gidget is getting closer to her beloved Max! "Hold on, Max! I'm almost there!"_

 _On the fire escape, the terrier stares in surprised awe of the oncoming Pomeranian. His justified concentration on her breathtaking performance causes him to slide obliviously towards the lightning-broken gap. (Sure, he's likely just happy someone's coming for him. But let's let Gidget have her moment, shall we?) "Gidget?!" he beams._

 _Nodding in turns, Gidget employs an expert use of slow motion in her final descent towards Max. (Thanks to the lighting department for the angelic glow! Nice touch, guys!) Max's eyes and smile widen. The Romeo finally realizes her heavenly grace! (And, yes, his tail wags.) The slow motion eases Gidget's perfect landing atop the fire escape railing–just light enough to defy physics and prevent further breaking._

 _Profoundly grateful, Max calls, "You're here!" Tears line his heartwarming brown eyes._

 _Her moment has come. With a heroic, loving voice, Gidget replies, "I'm always here for you, Maxie."_

 _The utterly grateful Max leans in close. Even as the fire escape comes dangerously close to capsizing, Gidget takes this moment to balance herself on the railing for that perfect kiss! The one that will forever seal their love! And litter billboards across the country!_

 _Unfortunately, for love and the advertising department, the moment is spectacularly ruined by Chloe, who collapses right atop the railing. Physics exacts its wicked revenge on Gidget, violently snapping the fire escape completely off the wall. Max slides the other way, desperately scraping his claws against the metal. Gidget, righteously horrified–and angry at her missed kiss scene–, dives down for him. Unfortunately, her forelegs fall just short of reaching him. With a bloodcurdling scream, Max plummets into the gap._

" _MAX!" Gidget screams against the storm._

 _Chloe shakes her head and tries to find a way out of this demented fantasy. Gidget glares at the acrophobe's nightmare below her and leaps towards the gap that DARED to claim her beloved Max. The fat cat gasps and grabs for the Pomeranian's tail. Much to her surprise, her claws make contact…only to then drag her through the gap, too._

 _Utterly terrified, Chloe looked around for anyone who could save her from this nightmare. "Someone stop her! This is insane! Someone! Anyone!" Her eyes briefly meet with yours. "YOU! YOU READING THIS! YOU GOTTA STOP HER! SHE'S CRAZY!"_

 _The cat's fourth wall break is cut short, returning to Gidget's determined descent towards Max. The slow motion returns with a vengeance, steadying each drop of rain as the Juliet catches up to her Romeo. One breaks across the bridge of her muzzle, forcing her to shield her eyes–but only for a moment!–before she continues. She bounces between the buildings, unwittingly knocking poor Chloe against the walls. Despite this, the cat hangs on. (And for a few seconds, Mel, that one pug, makes a cameo shot in a window, smiling obliviously. But he doesn't have anything to do with this story, so that tidbit is irrelevant.)_

 _Argh! Max is so tantalizingly close, despite nearly colliding with a few potted plants on the way down! He extends his left forepaw towards Gidget. (Another potential shot for the billboards, surely.) Below him, the ground gets menacingly closer and closer. His scream, unfittingly, is comically dragged out by the slow motion. (Talk to the guys about that, okay?) Despite that, Gidget extends her right forepaw, a mere inch away from his. After a bit of swinging, their forepaws make contact. The slow motion loses its effect on Max's voice._

" _Gidget!"_

" _Max!"_

 _Unfortunately, her forepaw slips. Gidget screams as Max quickly resumes his descent. She narrows her eyes and propels herself forward. Nothing will stop her! Nothing will–_

Gidget blinked just in time to realize she was flying towards the window.

She uttered a small scream as she collided with the glass. Pain shot around her nose and head. Her eyes spun around. An unpleasant thud echoed through her ears. The stack of pillows collapsed underneath her and scattered. After what felt like ages flying through the air, Gidget turned and struck the carpet.

Chloe shook her head and quickly moved over to the collapsed Pomeranian. Although she was still reeling from Gidget's oblivious run around her place, the cat remained focused. She pushed her right forepaw against Gidget's head. No response. Chloe glanced up at the window and winced at the ugly, Gidget-shaped smear. Beneath her forepaw, Gidget's bow started to slip away. Fighting every feline urge to bat at it, Chloe lightly shook her friend.

"Gidget? Gidge? You still with us?" _She flew into a window. She's not gonna die from that._ Chloe ignored her sarcastic mind at work. "Gidget?"

A soft sob replied.

Chloe carefully stepped away. A few seconds later, the sobbing got a little louder. A few seconds after that, Gidget lifted herself onto her paws. The bow dipped down her forehead until it landed on the bridge of her muzzle. Gidget angrily shook it off, tossing the bow against the wall. Hot tears clung to the edges of her eyes.

The cat sighed and took a couple cautious steps towards her. "Listen–"

Gidget shook her head. "No, you were right, Chloe. It doesn't matter. He's never gonna notice me. And all I'm doing is getting myself hurt."

"Well, I didn't say _that_ , exactly," Chloe started, until the Pom shot her an annoyed glare. The cat relented. "Okay, you got a little carried away, and you flew into a window. It's not like you actually broke something."

Gidget's glare eased, but the tears didn't subside. "I guess. I'm sorry I got carried away. It's just…I wish I could do something like that. I mean, Max would like me if I did, wouldn't he?"

Chloe shrugged–as best as a shoulderless cat like her could. "I can't say. Between "Katie this" and "Katie that", you've got some competition for his attention." She frowned as Gidget lowered her face towards the floor. "Not that I'm saying you should give up, or anything. I mean, yeah, you're gonna have to tell him, one of these days. But it doesn't have to be right now. Just when you're ready."

The Pomeranian didn't look up or answer her.

"Gidget? Did you hear me?"

Eventually, a quiet "Yes" replied.

Chloe relaxed. Gidget lifted her face from the floor and managed a little smile. The fat cat returned one, before resuming her usual stonefaced expression. Gidget brushed her right foreleg over her face, wiping away tears and smoothening out her fluffy fur. She laughed a little, thinking about how funny she must have looked, leaping towards a window to rescue her beloved Max without realizing it was closed. Her nose still stung a bit, but at least she could laugh about that.

Picking her bow off the floor and readjusting it into its proper place, Gidget restacked the pillows and readied to unlatch the window. Maybe, just maybe, Max might have heard that. Then again, was that really how she wanted to get his attention? No, it didn't seem right…but if he did notice, that'd be good. Gidget smiled and looked out.

Max was staring intently at the door, still awaiting Katie's return.

The Pomeranian's heart sank. She sighed and rested her face atop her forepaws. Maybe Max really wasn't gonna notice her, after all. Suppose she could–

"Gidget?"

She looked up. Max was now positioned near his window, with a concerned look on his face. The Pom stared.

"Gidget, are you okay? I heard you run into that window. It sounded like it hurt. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Gidget choked out, still not believing this was happening, but also not caring. "Thank you."

Max's concerned expression eased into a relieved smile. "Thank goodness. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Gidget returned his smile. "That's sweet of you, Max."

The terrier chuckled. Gidget mentally added it to the list of things she liked about him. "Thanks. Anyway, I gotta make sure I'm ready for when Katie gets back. But it's good to see you're all right. See ya, Gidget."

"See ya, Max."

And, with that, Max resumed his usual doorwatching duties.

Gidget took a few seconds to process what had happened. Max was concerned about her well-being. Well, of course he was concerned about the well-being of his friends, but he actually noticed her. Sure, not the way she would want him to notice her, but that worked, right? Her fluffy tail wagged and her little heart rose.

Sensing the crisis had been averted, Chloe returned to the sink to salvage whatever was left of the precious sushi rack. A little water wasn't too bad (most of it used to be fish, anyway), but, much to her horror, the evil wasabi had smeared all over the remaining bits of tuna rolls and sashimi. The fat cat's face sank with resignation.

"He noticed me! He noticed! Max actually asked me if I was okay!" Gidget began, running and jumping throughout the apartment.

Despite her disappointment, even Chloe managed a little smile. Which promptly died when Gidget jump-scared her with a bark, knocking the cat into the sink, once more. That evil, sadistic wasabi smeared between her eyes. "I'm so happy for you," Chloe intoned in the flattest voice she could muster.

"Thank you, Chloe!" Gidget replied, obliviously. "You were right! I just had to do something! I mean, it was an awkward sort of something, because I hurt myself, but he did notice me! He asked me if I was okay! That special day's coming! It's coming!"

The fat cat carefully rose from the sink, wondering how she would get the evil wasabi off her face. That problem resolved itself when she accidentally triggered the cold water.

Still elated, Gidget returned to the window and resumed her fond watching of Max. He noticed. He actually noticed. That was good. That was great. More than great. She was just so happy. Sure, it wasn't the special day, yet, but it would be much closer, now. Much closer.

And the little Pomeranian thought her heart would stop when Max turned to regard her with a friendly smile, before returning to the good cause.

"He noticed…" Gidget murmured as she sank into the topmost pillow. "Max…"

Chloe, managing to recover from both the evil wasabi and evil water, propped herself onto the counter. "Great. Now just tell him how you feel, and you'll be golden." She wasn't sure if that was sarcastic or not.

"Oh, I will. When I'm ready. But I wonder, what would be a grand, romantic gesture to show him how I truly feel?"

"Well, you can rule out rescuing him."

Gidget chuckled. "Yeah, me, rescue Max? Like that would ever happen…"

Chloe's eyes widened. "Wait, I wasn't trying to–!"

 _The nonexistent camera rises to the top of the Brooklyn Bridge at night. It's a breathtaking shot of New York lights dotting the landscape and water. But for now, the focus shifts to two dogs sitting together. A determined Gidget and an eternally grateful Max nuzzle each other–still slightly dripping from Gidget's offscreen-but-still-really-awesome, climatic dive to rescue Max from the New York Harbor waters. (We kinda blew our budget on the fire escape sequence. Sorry about that.)_

" _What would I do without you, Gidget?" he asks, still oh so eternally grateful._

 _Trying her hardest not to squee, Gidget replies, "Well, someone had to. For Katie's sake."_

 _Max chuckles and slowly licks her right cheek. Gidget giggles and buries her face against his neck. As they become more and more affectionate, the nonexistent pulls back, revealing more details of the Brooklyn Bridge lit up by the now full moon. The pleasing saxophone music pipes in, no longer limited to Gidget's ears._

" _Hey! Hey, Gidget!"_

 _Chloe, inexplicably, hangs from one of the suspenders. The fat cat wills herself not to look down. "Gidget, your imagination is gonna get us both killed!"_

 _Fortunately for her (or not), the scene slowly fades out, and the pink credits begin to roll._


End file.
